bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Time at Bullworth:Chapter 14-
When the plane lands it has to land at Port Columbus International Airport in Columbus,Ohio because there is no airport(well,there is the Cincinnati/Northern Kentucky Airport in Kentucky but to save fuel they landed at the one in Columbus).When Charles gets off he gets his bag,duffel bag full of money,and then gets a cab to drive him to Cincinnati.When Charles gets into Cincinnati Charles gets out at the Carew Tower.He then goes up to the top and looks at the view."Ah,its good to be back in The 'Nati" Charles says."Well,I might as well look around" Charles says and decides to walk around Cincinnati.When walking though Cincinnati someone tries to steal his duffel bag."Gimme the bag! I ain't messin around!" the guy yells.Charles then cocks one of his .45 sheperds and puts it to the guys head."And I ain't playing,now let go or I'll put a bullet in your head" Charles says and the guy lets go,but Charles shoots him in the leg."What the hell?! I thought you said you wouldn't shoot me?!" the guy says."I said I wouldn't shoot you in the head,I shot you in your leg" Charles says and contuines walking.He walks down by the river,walks up in Price Hill,and then decides to go to a local basketball court,where he sees some people playing basketball. "Man you just messed up my jump shot!" one guy yells."It ain't my fault Yerme blocked me" another guy yells."Come on guys what was that?" a girl watching them says."You guys could do better" another girl yells.Charles then looks at everyone closley(including the girls watching,its about 5 girls) and realizes he knows them.Someone then throws the ball and it almost hits Charles in the face."Where's the ball?" a guy yells."I don't know" another guy yells.Charles then grabs the ball and goes for a jump shot,which he makes."There's your ball.And people say white guys can't jump" Charles says."Who the hell are you?" a guy says to Charles."What,you don't remember me Robert? How about you Paris? Yeremiah,you gotta remember me" Charles says."Oh..my..-" Robert,one of Charles' old friends says."Charles?" Yeremiah says."The one & only" Charles says."Whats up man?" Paris says and the guys start to gather around him.Then the girls start to come."Whats going on guys?" a girl says."Hola senorita" Charles says to the girl and kisses her on the hand,trying to be a gentlemen."Charles?" the girl says."Yeah.How'd you know Jasmine" Charles says to the girl."Well,you're the only guy out of my friends who tries to talk in spanish to me" Jasmine,one of Charles' old friends says."True,but thats to try to impress you" Charles says to her."What happened to you?" Yeremiah asks Charles."I go to Bullworth Academy now,trust me, I've missed you guys.Why don't we discuss this over lunch,my treat" Charles says."Fine,where?" Robert says."I don't know,lets find someplace" Charles says and him & his old friends go to look for a place to eat. When they find a place to eat they decide to sit at a table.Charles sits in between Yeremiah & Paris,Jasmine sits on the other side facing Charles,and Robert sits by Jasmine.They order their food and then eat.Someone then turns on the radio in there and Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback comes on,but someone changes it and Girl You have no Faith in Medicine by The White Stripes comes on.A few minutes later it starts to rain and for some reason,Raining by Sal Coz Costa(the guitarist of My Darkest Days.Also the song is just a freestyle guitar song) comes on.Then Yeremiah,Robert, and Paris get up and start to walk towards the door."What the hell you're just gonna eat & then ditch me?" Charles says to them."Dude you said it was on you.And besides I gotta go home see you tomorrow" Robert says and walks out the door."We do too.See ya Charles" Paris says and he & Yeremiah leave."So,are you gonna ditch me too?" Charles says to Jasmiine."No,I don't have to be anywhere,and it'd be nice to catch up" Jasmine says to Charles.Charles then grabs his suitcase & puts his duffel bag around him,pays for the food, and him & Jasmine leave. By now it has started raining harder(for some reason its January and its 65`F and its raining alot).Charles then takes off his duffel bag,puts on his hoodie, and then puts back on the duffel bag."So,why'd you come back to Cincinnati for Christmas Break?" Jasmine(who has put her hair in a pony tail & put on her jacket) says to Charles."To see you guys,I've missed you guys,well some of you.How've you been?" Charles says."Fine.How've you been?" Jasmine says."Fine.I did get into a couple fights though.I busted a bottle in the face of the jock's leader at Bullworth" Charles says."Why?" Jasmine says."Well you see I got some issues with the jocks.And the jocks wanted to bury the hatchet.So they wanted me to meet them at Comrades and I got my friend C-Money,his real names Clayton, to be my backup.We we talking to them and then that jock started saying stuff about my personal life,then tried to act like he was joking,and then he said one thing that just provoked me,so I busted a bottle in his face" Charles says."What did he say?" Jasmine says to Charles."It was something about one of my friends,a chick." Charles says."What did he say though?" Jasmine says."He said that this one chick is probably a whore,so it provoked me,i don't want to say who it was though" Charles says."Who was it?Who?" Jasmine says."I'm not going to say,it'd make the person feel bad(Ted said it about her because he knows Charles has a crush on her,so he did it to piss him off)" Charles says "Okay,its fine.So Charles,do you have a girlfriend?" Jasmine says to Charles."No" Charles says."Why not?" Jasmine says."The chicks there aren't my type.And I have my eye on a certain chick" Charles says."Who?" Jasmine says."Not tellin you" Charles says."C'mon,just tell me" Jasmine says."No,I'm not sayin" Charles says."Fine,can you at least describe her?" Jasmine says to Charles."Sure.She's a couple inches shorter than me,black hair,nice smile,good looking,latina.Thats the best I could describe" Charles says."You know some of that stuff describes me:I'm a couple inches shorter than you,I have black hair, and I'm latina" Jasmine says."Oh" Charles says.(He sin't trying to get her to know he has a thing for her,at least not yet)."Hey,can we stop walking for a minute my feet are killing me" Jasmine says."Yeah.Lets just go sit on that bench" Charles says and they walk over to a bench.When they sit Charles sees a radio next to it pluged into a wall(even though its raining)."Cool a radio,I'm about to turn it on webn and call in a request" Charles says and turns on webn,pulls out his phone,and calls up webn " 'ebn this is Shroom" Shroom,the night dj on webn(he's 7:00 p.m. to 12:00 a.m. But its 5:00 p.m. right now) says."Hey Shroom this is your friend Charles.What are you doing on right now don't you do the night shift?You filling in for Jay Gilbert? Anyway do you think you can get me in a request?" Charles says to Shroom."Hey Charles haven't heard from you in a while.What do you wanna hear?" Shroom says to Charles."Do you think you can play Comedown by Bush?" Charles says."Sure,I'll get it in next" Shroom says."Alright thanks Shroom" Charles says and hangs up.After commercials,Shroom starts to talk."Alright now its time to kick it up a notch,here's Comedown by Bush as a request from Charles Caldwell.Thanks for crankin us up Charles,now here's the song" Shroom says and plays Comedown."You called that in?" Jasmine says."Yeah,its one of my favorite songs" Charles says and they listen to the song."Cause I don't want to come back down from this cloud,its takinen all this time to find out what I need,yeah,yeah,yeah,I don't want to come back down from this cloud,its take me all this,all this,time" Charles sings(its the chorous of the song)."What?" Jasmine says."Nothin I was just singing the chorous."Oh." Jasmine says."There is no blame,only hsame,when you beg ayou just complain,the more I come,the more I try,all police are paranoid,so am I,so's the future,so are you be a creature,what do you say,what do you do,when it all comes down(then sings the chorous again.Charles is singing along with the song)" Charles sings."What'd you say?" Jasmine says to Charles."My bad,just singing again" Charles says.they then listen to the rest of the song. "Thats a good song" Jasmine says."To me it is,but everyone else hates on me,including you sometimes,because I listen to music like this" Charles says."Well I did it because I never really listen to rock music,and the guys did it,well they're just guys,all of you love to hate on each other" Jasmine says."Yeah,you got that right" Charles says.Charles then puts his arm around her,which causes her to stare at him for a few seconds,but then doesn't say anything."Where are you gonna be stayin while you're in Cincinnati?" Jasmine says to Charles."I might ask my Aunt Carol & my Uncle John if I can stay with them for a day or two" Charles says."Oh" Jasmine says.Charles then decides to get up."Hey,its getting late,do you want me to walk you home?" Charles says."I can walk myself home thank you" Jasmine says."Gosh,I was just asking you,I just worry because you're a chick & one of my friends" Charles says."So whats that suppose to mean?Just because I'm a female I can't defend myself?" Jamine says to Charles."I didn't mean it like that,its just I worry about my friends" Charles says."(Now nicley) Look I'm sorry I just snapped at you I'm a little tired" Jasmine says."Its okay,look call my Aunts(he writes down his aunts house phone number) when you get home,just to know oyur safe" Charles says."Let me just ask you this:why don't you do this with the guys?" Jasmine says."It would seem weird because their guys,but I do it to all of my family members" Charles says."Okay then,see ya" Jasmine says and walks away."Damnit! I should've just asked her for her number!" Charles says to himself.He then decides to go to his Aunts & Uncle's house.When he gets there he knocks on the door. "Hello?" a guy says at the door,but doesn't open it."Hey Rod,its Chuck,can you let me in?" Charles says to the guy.the guy then opens the door."Chuck?Whats up man? Haven't seen you in a few months.Come on in" Rodney,one of Charles' cosuins says."Thanks man" Charles says and walks in.."Chuck,what are you doing here?" Charles' uncle John says."I'm here for Christmas break,well here till tomorrow,can I stay here for a day?" Charles says."Yeah,let me just tell Carol you here.Hey Carol! Chucks here & is gonna be stayin with us for a day" Charles' uncle John says."Okay,are you gonna tell Jake he's here?" Charles' aunt Carol says to Charles' uncle John."Yeah,I'll calll him & tell him to come over" Charles' uncle John says and calls Jake,Charles cousin who is 4-5 years younger than him,and is their(Charles' aunt Carol & uncle John) grandson."Fuck!" Charles syas to where barley anyone can hear it."What,do you not want him to come over?" Rodney says to Charles."Hey Rod can I talk to you in the other room for a sec?" Charles says and Rodney follows Charles downstairs into the lounge area."I don't want him here,when I was here I had to fucking babysit hm all the time.and I'm pissed off at him.You really wanna know why I'm here?" Charles says."Why?" Rodney says."I escaped dorm arrest" Charles says. "Escaped dorm arrest?! What the fuck did you do?!" Brian,one of Charles' other cousin & Rodney's older brother,says(they didn't know he was there)."Well the jocks at where I go to school wanted to bury the hatchet,so they invited me to a bar.Then the leader started saying shit about my personal life,which is thanks to Jake who ratted me out, and when he pused it I busted a bottle in his face,stabbed another guy,the cops came to the bar,and the jocks tried to get me arrested because of it,but I only got dorm arrest.So I escaped and went up to Liberty City and now I'm here.Tomorrow i'll be here,but that night at 11:00 p.m. I gotta catch a flight back to Bullworth" Charles says."Chuck!" Jake yells and runs up to Charles."How've you been?" he contuines."Get the fuck away from me" Charles says and brushes past his cousin Jake."What did I do to you?" Jake says."I'm not fucking stupid you little shit,tell me why you ratte dme out to the jocks?" Charles says."(Lying) I...I didn't rat you out" Jake says."You better quit playing fucking games and tell me,or its your ass" Charles says."I think I'm gonna go get something to drink" Brian says and walks out."Those jocks threated to get other jocks here to beat me up unless I told them.i swear thats the truth" Jake says(because Charles had him up against the wall)."Well thanks to you I'm under dorm arrest" Charles says."You are so lucky you're my cousin,otherwise I would beat the living shit out of you.Look now,I'm sorry for getting worked up.Okay? Its just I'm under alot of stress.Now go and play a game or something" Charles says and Jakes goes & plays a game on his xbox 360."Hey Chuck you got a phone call!" Brian yells from upstairs and he walks upstairs. "Hello?" charles says."Hey Charles its Jasmine,I just wanted to call you" Jasmine says over the phone."Okay." Charles says."So,what are you doing?" Jasmine sys."Well chillin right ow.Look,tomorrow I'm gonna stay here but at 11:00 p.m. I gotta catch a flight back to bullworth.So,would you wanna hang out tomorrow?" Charles says to her."Sure,I'll call the guys and a couple others and we can do something" Jasmien says."(Now a little sad) Oh..Okay.Well,see you tomorrow" Charles says and hangs up the phone."What was that about?" Rodney says."This chick I have a crush on but I'm friends with just called,and I wanted to ask if she wanted to hang out because tomorrow's my last day here,but she made it into a group thing,when I just ment her.It don't matter though,it'll be a good opportunity to hang with some people.Look I think I'm gonna go get some sleep" Charles says and goes downstairs and passes out on the couch. The Next Day: The next day Charles wakes up,puts on some fresh clothes,and walks to where his friends usually hang out."Well I'm supprised all these guys showed up" Charles says.(Yeremiah,Robert,Paris,Jasmine,and about 5 other of Charles' friends are there)"Well we heard from Jasmine that you're only here for today and then at 11:00 p.m. you gotta catch a flight back to Bullworth" Yeremiah says."Hey Charles" Jasmine says and walks up to him."Hey Jasmine.You look good today,but you always do" Charles says,as an attemp to try to flirt."Thank you.You look nice too" Jasmine says."Well,lets get this started,I got a few hours,I gotta leave at 11:00 p.m." Charles says and until 10:15,they all ahng out and do random stuff(like playing basketball,watching tv,etc). At 10:00 Charles leaves to go get his things,and then walks back to where his friends are."Well guys,I guess this is goodbye until summer" Charles says."See ya man" Paris says."Its been nice seein you" Robert says."It sucks you could only stay a day" Yeremiah says."See you Charles,its been nice seeing you" Jasmine says and hugs Charles,which while she is hugging him he kisses her very quickly on the cheek.(because he doesn't anyone to notice.In real life,I would never do that,don't got the confidence too)"Here(Charles pulls out a pen & paper & writes his cell phone number).There's my number,if you ever want to talk to me or somethin just call or text me" Charles says and makes a tounge-clicking noise."Well,see ya guys" Charles says and gets in a taxi and leaves."What was that all about?" one of Charles' friends says."Isn't it obvious.Charles is into Jasmien,we all could see it" Yeremiah says,and it cuts back to Charles,now at the airport. Charles gets all of his stuff out of the taxi,gets on the plane,and decides to get some sleep while on his way to Bullworth. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts